Tour of LA Eppes Style
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Don is assigned to a new case. He has to watch over a 16 year old genius witness who is a witness in a big case. What kind of trouble is this girl going to be? And how does she know Charlie? Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Due to a couple complaints I'm going to change this story just a smidge...Elie still exists, she still is sixteen, and insane. She is still a genius but I'm going back to my other crime she witnessed. As for her with the FBI, I made a mistake with typing. I'm fixing it in the story. I'm sorry if this upsets my other readers, you can drop me a line and I'll change it back.

* * *

Don walked with a calm exterior into the supervisor's office. On the inside though he was mentally going over the last fifty cases he and his team had been doing. He had no idea why he had been called up, but he didn't want to take the chance that it was because he and his team had done something wrong. He was just at forty when the supervisor told him to sit down. Agent Writ had been the supervisor for only a few weeks and already a serious case was in his lap. Observing the agent in front of him, he knew he was the best one for the job.

"It's nice to meet you, Agent Eppes," Writ started out friendly, "I just finished your report on the fraud case and I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you, sir," Don replied in a business like tone.

Writ smiled within himself. Agent Eppes had a direct and focused attitude. It was perfect.

Not letting Don see his true reaction, however, Writ continued, "I find it ingenious to use your brother for the case. Charlie, isn't it?"

Don nodded curtly.

"Well, he is a great asset to fall back on," Writ said watching for a reaction. When none came he continued, "But enough beating around the bush. Agent Eppes, Don, do you know why you're here?"

"No," Don replied frankly, "But I'm guessing it's not to go over case files or talk about Charlie's help."

Writ nodded, "True, it's not."

"Was a complaint filed against my team then?" Don voiced his largest worry.

"Oh, no. No, not at all," Writ replied, "No. The truth is the FBI has run into a small problem."

Don looked at him questioningly.

"You see we finally have a case against a big time drug dealer in the LA area," Writ explained, "We have him on a charge of kidnapping and bribery. But the defense has only one witness."

"Who you want us to put in protective custody," Don replied seeing where this was going.

Writ smiled nervously.

"Ah, I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that, Agent Eppes," Writ replied, "You see she's already been in protective custody. Two teams have already had her in hiding and twice there have been close calls."

"How close?"

"I believe one agent was hit with pepper spray during an exit because of a fire alarm and a large man was seen approaching our witness at the second."

"So someone's been leaking information on where the witness is hiding," Don said.

"Exactly," Writ replied, "Which is why I want to put her in your custody."

"I'm glad you think my team can handle this case, but with all due respect," Don replied, "What makes you think that my team will do better than the others."

"No,no, no," Writ exclaimed, shaking his head, "I'm not talking about your team protecting her."

"Then what do you need my team for?" Don said, "If we're not going to protect her?"

"I don't want your _team_, Agent Eppes," Writ emphasised, "I want you to protect her!"

"Me!" Don exclaimed, suddenly realizing what Writ meant, "You can't be serious."

"I am, Agent Eppes," Writ answered gravely, "Very serious. This witness is the only thing standing between the drug lord and freedom. If we can't keep her safe then this man will walk and will use his influences in more dangerous businesses."

"But why me?" Don said, "And since when is it policy to have one agent protect a witness."

"Circumstances change," Writ replied, "Look at your record. You're fully capable of doing this. And besides...well, maybe you should meet Ms. Linda."

Before Don could reply, Writ buzzed the secretary. A second later the door opened. Don turned around and got the suprise of his life. Standing there was gangly girl of medium height. Her black hair was straight and her brown eyes stared meaningfully at him. If Don didn't know any better he could have sworn the girl could have been his sister.

"Elie," Writ greeted warmly, as he stood up to shake the girl's hand.

"Hello, Agent Writ, again," the young woman replied, giving his hand a quick shake, "I'm guessing this is the agent you were telling me about."

Don watched her tilt her head less than an inch, looking at him with a curious stare. He'd seen that look before but he couldn't place from where. Standing up he walked over and offered his hand to the young woman.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Linda," he greeted professionally.

"Oh, please," the young woman answered brashly, "Call me Elie. I dislike the Ms. Linda crap."

Don was caught off guard by the statement. Writ, however, frowned as though he wasn't suprised.

Finding his voice Don asked, "Just how old are you Ms...Elie?"

"Sixteen," the girl replied, a self-satisfied smirk on her face, "And insane."

"Elie is a code breaker and hacker," Writ explained, "She's helped a friend of hers who we hired for a consult. Elie is a natural born genius."

Don looked at him. For a moment annoyance flashed through his eyes.

Directing his attention back to Elie he asked, "So how did you get involved in this investigation?"

He noticed Elie grow uncomfortable. Glancing at Writ she said, "One of my teachers was kidnapped. We were working and a couple guys barged into the room. My teacher told them to get out but they grabbed him and..." she paused, "I managed to get under a desk and make it to the window."

"Is there anything you can tell me..."Don started but was cut off by Writ saying, "The secretary will show you the way out, Elie. Agent Eppes will meet you in the board room."

The teenager shrugged and headed for the door. Don thought he heard her mumble about the good this would do.

Turning to face Writ he exclaimed, "How am I suppose to help her if I don't know what the case is about!"

"Agent Eppes, this situation is delicate. And under control."

"You just said that there have been close calls!"

"And Ms. Linda handled them perfectly well."

"She's sixteen..."

"And a fully capable and proficient youn woman."

"Why me," Don asked, "Even if I were to take this assignment I don't have much room for her."

Writ sighed, "I suspected you'd say that and I'm taking the liberty of having you take her to your family home," at Don's outraged look he continued, "I believe it would be safer if it looked as though she were part of your family. If you didn't notice she bears a stricking resemblance to you."

"I did notice," Don replied, "But what about the safety of my dad and brother? Why should their safety be put on a limb for this case?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Writ replied, "But you have no need to worry about their safety. We will have teams stationed around your home."

Don frowned, "I still don't see why I was asked to do this assignment."

"Because it's your job."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Another day another chapter, and another chance to write up a sarcastic teenager. But I must give credit where credit is due. I do not, of course, own any characters from Numb3rs (though I really, really would love to know Charlie). Anywho they are the property of Cheryl, Nick, and CBS. Now for some added thanks.

Alex66: No, sorry. There is no relation between this girl and the Eppes family.

D. Lerious: No worries mate. She just looks similar. But she does have ties to Charlie.

* * *

Don sat behind the wheel, trapped in L.A. traffic. Sitting next to him was his new case. The teenager named Elie Linda was at the moment wearing earphones and writing incomprehensibly on a piece of paper. Don listened uncomfortably to the faint rythm that could be heard through the phones. 

After Elie had left Writ's office, the supervisor had given Don the main details on the case. Surprisingly, however, he refused to give the drug dealers name, or indepth specifics into the case file, except for what Elie had said. What Don did know is that the DA's case hung on the teenager's statements and that twice she had been put in protective custody. Both times, a fire alarm had sounded and in the speedy evacuation one or two large men had moved to try and seperate her from the agents. In the second attempt an agent had recieved a minor concussion during the struggle. The FBI was at its wits end, and Don's name had come up as an available agent. Of course, Don had a sneaky suspicion that it was due to Charlie. From what Writ had told him Elie herself was a genius, if sparadic in how she showed it. Don was thoroughly convinced that the other agents probably thought he would be best suited to handle her.

_Well, I might as well make the best out of this situation_, Don thought to himself.

Trying a hand at conversation to earn her trusthe said, "So I'm right in saying your sixteen."

Elie looked up from the paper and pulled down her ear phones.

"What?" she asked, "I didn't quite catch that."

"You're sixteen, right," Don tried again.

"Yeah," came back the sarcastic reply, "I'm the one who told you that."

"Just trying to get the facts straight," Don replied, slightly louder then he wanted to.

"Facts are boring," Elie replied returning to the meaningless scribble, "They're always changing."

Don frowned. This assignment was already turning out to be trying.

Looking over Elie's shoulder, while still trying to drive he asked, "So what are you writing?"

Elie looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"A complex algorithm designed to create the perfect locking mechanism," she replied, "It's not perfect, but it will drive a hacker nuts."

When Don didn't reply she continued laughingly, "I'm kidding. It's just a story I'm writing."

"Oh," Don replied, "What's it about?"

"Nothing that would interest a big time FBI agent," Elie replied blandly. But her manner warned Don not to push the matter.

For a few moments silence filled the car.

Finally in an attempt to reopen the lines of communication Don said, "I should probably warn you, we'll be at my brother's house. Both he and my dad live there."

Elie shrugged in reply.

"If anyone should ask you're to tell them you're a distant relation."

Again the only reply was a shrug.

"Other than that, your free to move around inside the house as much as you want.I'm sure my dad and my brother won't mind.Though I would prefer if you stayed within close proximity."

Elie sighed.

Turning to look at Don she said, "As much as I admire your persistance, I know the drill Agent Eppes."

"You can call me Don."

"Fine, whatever," Elie replied, her tone hostile, "I'm only going to be there a week at most, okay. Then I'll be out of your hair. You don't need to try and act friendly towards me or anything.Just don't treat me like a kid, give me a little space, and we'll be cool."

"Alright," Don replied coolly. He had heard arguements like this before, but it was trying to hear it from a kid of all people.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Pulling into the driveway, Don saw Charlie and Alan standing at the door. He had called them of course, and explained the situation. Both of them took it rather well, though Don noted a strange tone in Charlie's voice.

Slamming down the hood, Don led Elie with laptop in tow to the front door.

"That's my father, Alan," Don pointed out to her, "And that's my brother..."

"CHARLIE!" Elie exclaimed in recognition.

"Elissa?" Charlie said, staring at the young woman with similar suprise.

Before Don could stop her, Elie had run up Charlie and spoke so fast it was impossible to interpret what she said. The only two words he managed to discern were "fed" and "brother". Finally the storm finished and Elie paused to catch her breath.

"Okay," Don started, "Well, Elie, seeing as you seem already to know Charlie. Let me introduce you to my dad. Dad, this is Elie. The girl I was telling you about."

Alan offered his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you..."

"Elie," Elie replied taking his hand, "It's nice to meet you to, Mr. Eppes. Charlie's told me so much about you."

"Has he?"Alan looked completely suprised by the news.

Don in his turn replied, "So how do you two know each other anyway?"

Elie replied, "We have friends who know other friends who know even more friends that are friends with us."

"Well, that explains a lot," Don replied.

Alan cut in and said, "Why don't we all go inside. I'll give you the grand tour of the house."

"Thanks," Elie, replied enthusiastically while Don and Charlie rolled their eyes.

As she, Alan, and Charlie walked into the house Don took a look around the perimeter. He saw a couple vehicles surrounding the house in good positions to watch the street..Turning he walked inside, still not happy about this whole assignment.


End file.
